


Relaxation

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: The sound of pouring water filled the bathroom as the heir stood under the shower, drops of liquid streaming down every inch of his body. Steam hung in the air, making it heavy. Although that was not the reason for Noctis’ ragged breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small NSFW drabble my RP friend challenged me to write ages ago. Almost a year later, I finally did it :'D (I'm a little shy with nsfw things that's why) Hope you enjoy it, though :)
> 
> (This is a repost from my RP tumblr)

   It’s been a rather stressful day for the prince, stuffed with studies and lectures from his tutors, attending an important meeting his father had asked him to among other things. So when he returned to his apartment at the end of the day, he went for the bed almost instantly, not bothering to take any clothing off. But after a few minutes, he had realized he needed something else, something to _cool down_. And shortly after that he found himself standing in front of the shower, sliding his clothes off. 

     Then he stepped in. 

   While his initial intention was to cool off, he found the cold-ish water to be _too cold_ , and not all as refreshing as he imagined which is why he refrained from sticking his head under the shower head just yet. Fingers curled around the knobs, turning them around until the temperature reached a nice, _hot_ level. ‘A hot shower it is then’, he thought to himself, ducking his head under the pouring water. All the product that was used to keep his hair styled seemed to have been killed in only a few seconds, hair now hung down and stuck flat to the prince’s head. Shoulders rolled and head tilted under the stream, with a low hum escaping from him. The warmth of the water just felt too nice and relaxing on his rather sore neck. 

   But soon, he released a sigh. He still felt the stress bottled up in his body, bundled with frustration and other, similar feelings. From the looks of it, he’d need more than just a hot shower to help him relax and let go, something like------ 

   Noctis’ right hand wandered down, fingertips barely touching short dark strands before reaching their intended destination. A very soft gasp escaped through his lips as he stroked the sensitive skin of his length all the way down to the tip --- then he went up and repeated the action. The water kept pouring down his exposed skin as he stood there, panting softly from what he was doing. 

   Fingers curled and completely wrapped around his shaft only moments later, when it was hard enough --- and the prince gave it a slow pump. _Up. Down. Up. Down._ A low moan slipped through his lips and his free hand reached out to press against the shower wall for support as the hot water kept streaming down his back. A few more pumps followed, with soft moans in between until he decided to pick up his pace. Hips moved subconsciously to the rhythm of the strokes he gave himself, and it didn’t take long for him to also press his forehead against the shower wall. 

   At this point he was panting without stop, moans that slipped in became rougher, his pumps harder and his pace faster. He didn’t want to rush himself to his release, yet --- he wanted, _no,_ **needed** relief. And so he continued his actions on himself, keeping the pace steady until he felt himself get closer and closer --- breaths became faster and heavier as he picked up speed and basically _rubbed_  himself at this point. 

     A loud, slightly higher pitched moan came from him before he let out a deeper groan as he released. Thanks to the hot water still pouring on him, he felt as if he was burning up --- and fingers let go of his length, sloppily reaching out to find the knobs to turn off the water entirely. He then leaned back against the shower wall, breathing against the glassy surface as he eyed the faint reflection it gave of himself. 

   It took a few moments until his body cooled down and his breathing became slower and easier again. Slowly, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel he could find to dry himself off. 

   And although he wasn’t entirely surely what he was feeling, he did feel more relaxed than before. 


End file.
